In order to achieve a suitable stockpile mix composition, used for repairing asphaltic concrete surfaces, such as potholes, and the like, usually caused by weather and temperature variations, the material is desirably of a high stability, where it may be stockpiled for substantial periods of time, and still be workable. Thus, such a composition is to be soft enough, even during cold temperature conditions, to be removed from the stockpile and worked into the surface area to be repaired, without being heated in an apparatus. At the same time, the composition must have a stability to prevent it from becoming easily deformed or rutted by automobile traffic in warm weather. Thus, these two criteria are desirably achieved in improved stockpile compositions.
In my aforesaid co-pending application, there is disclosed an improved asphalt emulsion composition for the purpose of achieving a stockpile mix which may be stored for substantial periods of time, and still remain soft enough for use, even in cold weather conditions. These compositions comprise an asphalt emulsion having an asphalt phase incorporation 10-50% sulfur and 5-30% of a liquid petroleum hydrocarbon, in addition to paving grade asphalt. The compositions of the present invention incorporate substantially the same ingredients, but with lower amounts of sulfur to achieve suitable stockpile mixes.